Heal me with your love
by Opal Spirit
Summary: After a bad case, Shinichi gets home under the pouring rain and, surprise, he gets sick. Luckily Kaito is there to help him get better. KaixShin/ShinxKai OS, a bit AU and probably OOC. Also posted on Ao3


_**Heal me with your love**_

 _ **Summary : After a bad case, Shinichi gets home under the pouring rain and, surprise, he gets sick. Luckily Kaito is there to help him get better. KaixShin/ShinxKai OS, a bit AU and OOC**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing : KaitoxShinichi / ShinichixKaito (can be seen in both ways)**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Nothing is mine.**_

 _ **Rating : T because I still don't know how to rate my stories.**_

 _ **Author's Note : It's been a while since I started this. Though I never was satisfied with it *shrugs* Now I kind of am, more or less, so here it is. Hope it's not too bad.**_

 _ **The "o.o.o" divide timelines, I guess. And if they're circled by lines, there's a change of POV.**_

 _ **Warning : This story is a bit AU as there is no Kid nor Conan; and the characters are most certainly OOC. **_

_**Please leave me a review, even if you don't like it...? Anyway, a big thank you to anyone reading this, and I hope you enjoy even a bit.**_

* * *

The rain was pouring down as if the sky had to discharge a year's worth of water in a single night. And it had to be, of course, the one night that Shinichi had forgotten his umbrella despite the weather report, and had been caught up in a case far away from his home.

The case had been harder to solve than usual because one of the witness had hidden some evidence - a friend of the culprit. And it had been necessary to go to the station to fill in the report, so now Shinichi was exhausted and only wanted to be home.

With a sigh, he pulled up his collar in a vain attempt at blocking the raindrops from hitting his face. On top of the rain, an icy wind was blowing in his ears and making his eyes flow; and he wasn't even half the way to his home! He muttered a curse as a car passing by drove on a particularly big puddle and sprayed him.

Just great. Now he was soaked to the skin as well. He was sure water would drip if he wringed his jacket. Shinichi groaned and pulled on his collar again, stepping further away from the road.

After more than 30 minutes at a steady pace, Shinichi finally reached his home and entered with a relieved sigh. Stifling a yawn, he dragged his feet to his room and exhaustedly undressed before literally falling on his bed. His wet hair sent cold shivers down his neck and spine, but he was too tired to do anything about it, rapidly falling asleep.

o.o.o

The next morning, Shinichi instantly knew something was wrong when he woke up.

... Actually no, he didn't. His brain was like a big hazy mush and adamantly refused to work properly. His eyes still closed, since they also refused to open, he sat on his bed and held back a wince when the world swam around him.

His ears were ringing, and his arm felt like lead when he tried to bring his hand to his head. So, okay, even with his brain shut down, he _knew_ something was wrong. He knew he should just lay back down and sleep some more, but he was sure his brain would be in function once he had had some coffee, so he stood up and staggered to the bathroom.

Washed and clothed, he went down the stairs and poured himself some coffee. His brain was, in fact, functioning (a bit) better after it, but the rest of his body wasn't. His limbs still felt like lead, and every motion done too fast sent his vision swimming. So it was with heavy slowness that Shinichi arrived at school and slumped at his desk, eliciting concerned glances from his classmates.

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice made him look up, and he had to close his eyes against the headache that overwhelmed him at the motion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... fine, I guess" he sluggishly answered, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "Just a bit of a headache, that's all"

"Are you sure? You should go back home" Worry was evident in her voice, even his not-functioning-properly-brain noticed it. "You can copy my notes afterwards if you'd like"

"No, it's ok, I can manage. It'll pass"

"You-"

"Ran, it's alright."

"I don't want to see you passing out during one of our classes" she crossed her arms, her lavender eyes searching his face. After some seconds, she reached up to feel his forehead but was cut short by the teacher's arrival.

She spent a last look at her childhood friend before sitting at her desk.

o.o.o

The day passed as slowly as a snail, maybe even slower than that, at least in Shinichi's opinion. He didn't remember much of the lectures and barely took any notes, so he may take up on Ran's offer to copy hers.

He couldn't even remember what classes they had or what he talked about with Ran at lunch. Or if they even talked about anything. His brain was too hazy for that.

Once out of school, he headed straight to the station to work on cold cases, as usual. Though his brain was too out of it to manage to solve more than one case in the whole hour he was there. He even barely noticed Takagi putting some more files on his desk and asking him if he was ok.

When Megure-keibu came to send him back home, though, he did not decline and staggered outside the station, wincing as the sun rays blinded him.

He couldn't fathom how he managed to get home, and how he didn't encounter any case during the walk, though he was grateful for the latter. He couldn't have been able to solve anything, he admitted -but only in the safe confines of his mind.

With uncharacteristic slowness, he opened his front door and entered his house. He muttered a "tadaima" for the walls to hear, and removed his shoes in a tangled mess, not noticing the other pair of sneakers in the genkan.

"Kudou?" a voice popped out of what seemed to be the kitchen, and the detective tilted his head as a mop of messy brown hair appeared from that very same place. It took him a few seconds to link the voice and the face.

"Kaito...? What... what are you doing here?" he blinked, and he noticed a frown creasing the lines between the magician's brows.

He knew he should be weirded out by Kaito's presence, but his brain couldn't bring itself to do it. Furthermore, it wasn't like he didn't like it when the other was there, so why should he complain?

"I sent you a text, but you didn't answer, so I thought I'd come by" he explained, going out of the kitchen to meet the other. "But I found your phone on your nightstand, so I figured you just forgot it." Kaito stared some more, before adding "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just- just a headache, is all" Shinichi sighed, reaching up to slowly rake his fingers through his hair. The stack of papers hitting his face made him flinch, and he only now remembered he brought some case files home.

"You should go to bed" the magician offered. "You look like hell"

"I guess..." The detective put the files on the table in the entry and staggered toward the stairs.

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

Kaito blinked after the detective, once, twice, thrice. Did Shinichi... actually go to bed without complaining, nor bringing his case files? That wasn't predicting anything good. He had noticed the mess Shinichi's room was in, and had started to worry, but now - now he had a good reason to.

Going back to the kitchen, he picked a bowl and poured some water in it, before plunging a fresh cloth. Frowning, he made his way to Shinichi's room and found him lying on his bed, an arm draped across his eyes. He wasn't even undressed - to both Kaito's relief and dissatisfaction.

The magician walked over to the detective's bedside and removed his arm, bringing a hand to Shinichi's forehead.

"You're burning" he whispered, pushing aside some of the wet bangs. "How did you end up sick?"

Shinichi muttered something unintelligible, and Kaito had to strain his ears to understand anything. "... pouring..." some more grumble, then "walk home..."

The magician could only make out the words "car", "soaked", "sleep" and frowned. Did Shinichi have to walk home in the pouring rain? And what was with the car and being soaked? Had he been hit by a car and fell in some water?

He had to ask him when he felt better, he mused as he steadily started to remove Shinichi's jacket. It wouldn't do any good to the detective to sleep fully clothed, the rational part of his brain whispered, as the other part, less rational, provided him mental pictures of another reason why he would remove Shinichi's clothes.

Mentally shaking his head to get rid of the irrational part, because _now was not the time for that_ , he undressed the detective, leaving him only in his underwear. It took a lot of willpower to Kaito on not to reach out and feel Shinichi's burning skin under his fingers.

He did his best to gently tuck the other under the blankets, and he let a sigh of relief as the body was now covered, which meant he would be less tempted to do something stupid.

"Kaito..." Shinichi muttered as the other was putting a cloth on his forehead to cool it down.

The magician blinked. It was the second time he was calling him 'Kaito'. Not that it bothered him, Shinichi rolling his name on his tongue like that was indeed very pleasurable, but he was sick, so Kaito didn't quite know what to do of it.

"Kudou? What's it?" he leaned over Shinichi, his hand supporting him from beside Shinichi's head, and he searched his face.

The detective cracked his eyes open, hazy sapphire eyes gliding over the magician's face, and he smiled. Kaito's heart leaped in his chest.

"I... must... dream" he got back to muttering, and Kaito frowned.

"You're not dreaming, Kudou, you're _sick_. Those are two entirely different things"

"Yea" he breathed, and the magician tried hard not to think about how the hot puff of air sent tingles down his spine.

"Just sleep, Kudou, you have to rest so you can explain me how you got yourself in that state" Kaito's hand twitched, fighting the urge to push Shinichi's bangs aside.

"Mmmnnnhi" the detective slurred. It certainly had to mean something, but, well.

With a sigh, the magician stood up and turned around, intending to prepare some chicken soup or something, when a hand caught his wrist.

It wasn't a strong grip; if he wanted to, he could free himself of it in a smooth move, but all Kaito did was turn around and look at the bedridden detective. His eyes were fixed on him, a burning determination hidden behind the mist fogging his blue orbs.

"Kudou..." he said warningly, "you have to rest"

"Mminnnhi" the other muttered, and Kaito's shoulders slumped.

"What? I don't understand anything, sorry"

"Mmmmshiiiiiniiiichiiiiiii" Shinichi strongly -or as strongly as he could- said, and the magician stared.

"'Shinichi'?" he asked, blinking. When the other smiled and nodded slowly, realization hit him. "Oh" he coughed awkwardly. "Okay. _Shinichi_. Just rest for a bit, I'll prepare some soup for when you wake up"

"M'k" and he rolled around, the cloth falling limply on the bed.

Kaito tilted his head, fond exasperation leaving him in a sigh as he watched, and he picked up the cloth to rinse it.

He watched the sleeping detective a bit longer before eventually going back into the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup, like he initially wanted to.

As he was heating the liquid, his thoughts went back to the detective. They had met thanks to Shinichi's parents, as his mother was one of Kaito's father former students. After Toichi's death, ten years ago, their parents had stopped seeing each other, but Yukiko had searched Chikage out last year after she found some old photo album while cleaning the attic.

Or, that was what Shinichi told him at least. He couldn't tell for sure if the last part was true or not. But. The point being in the fact that they found each other, and surprisingly went along well.

Ah, he had to admit, at the very beginning Shinichi ran on his nerves, being all cold and distant and calculating, but he soon enough learned to know him more. Once he was closer to him, he met the snarky and possessive side of the detective and opened up as well, showing his more sentimental side.

He really didn't show that side to anyone, only Aoko and his mother, and now Shinichi, knew about this side of him.

His thoughts skidded to a halt as a hot drop of water landed on his hand and he flinched away, only now noticing that the chicken soup had been boiling for quite some time. He muttered a curse and put the pan away, fetching a bowl while waiting for the soup to cool down a bit.

He sighed, his eyes growing distant again, as he got back to his trail of thoughts.

Shinichi... His feelings for him had grown quite quickly once he learned of his true character; even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone -except to his mother, though she had found out herself- he got to... _love_ the detective. As in, feeling utterly pleased when he sees him smile -a real smile-, when he hears him laugh... As in, his heart leaping in his chest when he looks at him, adoring every part of him, wanting to be the one who makes him happy. Or in the very least, wanting to see him be happy.

His heart clenched as his thoughts trailed to Ran. She was very close to Shinichi, as he had learned that she was his childhood friend, and most certainly his crush. He often wondered if they were going out yet, or if he had to do something to make it happen... if it meant Shinichi would be happy.

He sighed, getting rid of these thoughts, and brought the soup to Shinichi's room. It had cooled down for enough time, and if it was too cold, it wouldn't do any good. When he entered the detective's room, he stopped in the doorstep as he took notice of Shinichi's form half-crawling out of bed.

"Shinichi!?" The other's head slowly went up to look at him, eyes wide.

He nearly let go of the soup in an attempt to hurry at his side, but the more rational part of his brain -thank god he had one- told him to put it down somewhere safe _first_. When it was done, he crouched beside the detective and put his arms around his waist, worrying over the warmth emanating from the other's body.

"Shinichi, what in the hell were you thinking?" he scolded as he pulled Shinichi on the bed again, laying him on his back and checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"You... weren't coming back" he whispered, and Kaito stilled. "Wanted... to check if- if I had been dreaming"

"Baka" the magician smiled, pushing some of Shinichi's bangs aside. "I told you that you were not dreaming, so believe me, okay?"

A slight nod, and Kaito pulled the blanket up again, his hand lingering a bit longer over Shinichi's chest than really necessary.

"Dreaming..." the magician repeated, tilting his head as he looked at the newly-asleep detective. "Why would you be dreaming?"

His hand slowly stroked the other's cheek, his thumb tracing Shinichi's lower lip. The older one unconsciously leaned in the touch, and Kaito stopped his hand from moving, feeling he would wake the other up if he removed it.

A sigh that the magician refused to associate with contentment escaped Shinichi's lips as he slumped down in sleep again. Kaito slowly removed his hand and cradled it to his chest, remembering the softness of the rosy skin under his fingers.

"Kaito..." Shinichi mumbled in his sleep, and the magician thought for a moment that he was imagining it, but no, the detective said it again.

"I'm right here, Shinichi" he whispered, and a moan made its way through the other's mouth. Kaito blushed as the irrational part of his brain provided him unholy mental pictures.

He stared at the detective for some minutes, watching the regular rise and fall of his chest, and occasionally pushing some bangs aside. He was in the process of changing the cloth on his forehead for the nth time when Shinichi stirred again.

"Ka...ito" he whispered, and the magician's indigo eyes lowered to the other's mouth.

Kaito swallowed hard, his heart thumping in his chest as he stared at the appealing mouth, lips slightly parted. Shinichi's head sometimes lifted, as if wanting to follow someone. The magician took a glance at the detective's closed eyes before getting back to his mouth, internally debating.

 _If Shinichi was sleeping, he wouldn't remember, right?_ a voice suggested in his head, and another replied. _But what if he wakes up before, or while I'm-?_ A third one cut the second: _He's sick, for god's sake, I can't take advantage of that!_ The first voice came back, _of course I can take advantage of it. And have you even heard how he whispers my name in his sleep?_

Kaito's heart kept thumping hard in his chest as he slowly leaned over Shinichi's face. It wouldn't hurt, right? Just one, short kiss to know how it feels like. _So that you can better mourn over what you can't have?_ a snarky voice blurted, and he stopped midway. He was about to pull back again, when the detective's head lifted a bit, reducing the distance between their mouths.

"Kai..." his tone was almost needy, or maybe it was the irrational part of his brain again, he couldn't tell, but that was it.

"Shinichi..." he whispered back and closed the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against the detective's.

He stayed a bit longer than intended, but he noticed that Shinichi didn't wake up when he pulled back. He released his breath, relieved, and eventually managed to put a new cloth on the other's forehead.

To prevent any more disaster, Kaito decided to go back in the kitchen and pour himself some coffee. It wouldn't help calming his heart, but at least he wouldn't have to watch Shinichi's sleeping face anymore. It was too tempting.

He'll come back later to check on him, he told himself.

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

When he came to, it was to the smell of coffee. Why in the world would his house smell like that?

Brows furrowing, he slowly opened one eye, then the other, surveying his surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he sat up, leaning on the headboard, and winced as the world spun around him. A damp cloth fell on his lap and he stared at it. What...?

Just as he was trying to recall the last things that had happened before he fell asleep, the door opened.

"Oh, Shinichi, you're awake" Kaito entered his room, holding a bowl of- chicken soup?

Upon seeing the magician, Shinichi felt himself blush. But why-? Oh, that's it. He just had a weird dream; he had dreamt that the magician had kissed him. Not an unpleasant dream, far from it, but... a dream. As in, it did _not_ happen. And probably never will.

Noticing that Kaito was staring at him, he blinked and got back to the present.

"Ah, Kai... Kuroba...? Huh, what? Did you call me Shinichi?" he stuttered, and that did not help with his blush.

"Hum... Yes, you... Actually you asked me to" The magician rubbed the back of his head a bit sheepishly. "Ah, well, you were all tired and flustered and certainly not thinking properly, so..."

"Ah, it's ok, it's just... I didn't remember I did. I think" Shinichi blinked, and Kaito frowned.

"Oh. I see. How are you feeling, by the way? Better?"

"Hmmmyeah. My head still feels like mush, but... I think it's better now" he slowly raked a hand through his hair. "What- what time is it?"

"It's eight thirty. You've been asleep for the past two hours" Kaito answered in a beat, and Shinichi frowned.

"You didn't have to stay, you know"

"I know. Don't worry, I wanted to stay" The smile the magician gave him made the detective's heart skip a beat.

"Oh. Hum, thanks, I guess"

"Want some soup? It'll help you heal" Kaito offered, and Shinichi looked up expectantly.

"Please"

o.o.o

The magician was all too eager to help, and he ended up spoon-feeding the detective, to the latter's embarrassment.

"Really, Kaito, sto-hmpf!" he swallowed, then glared at the other, "you could have waited till I finished speaking at least, I could have spilled it everywhere!"

"Don't worry, I would have helped you clean up" he winked, and Shinichi flushed a deep red, eliciting a laugh.

And Shinichi found it just adorable, even though he had just been provided with not-so-appropriated mental pictures. Kaito was, he admitted to himself, just that much perfect as to be adorable in everything he did.

It was unfair, he mused, that while they looked so much like each other, save for the eye-color and the height of their cheekbones, the magician got to look like a model and Shinichi, well... He did not.

His mind jumped back to the present when another spoonful of soup entered his mouth and he blinked at the other. His sapphire eyes locked for a moment with the indigos, until he remembered that he still hadn't swallowed the warm liquid.

"You seem thoughtful, Shinichi" Kaito said, tilting his head like a puppy and _wasn't that even more adorable_?

"I- Uh, yeah. The, hum" he turned his gaze away, feeling another blush creeping up, "the cases. I didn't- you know, solve them"

"It's not that important" the magician sighed, "first you have to rest. Plus, those are cold cases, right? Nobody will blame you if it takes one more day to solve"

"Ah, right." Shinichi coughed awkwardly, tentatively returning his gaze on Kaito.

After a full second of stillness from both parts, the magician put the spoon and the bowl on the nightstand, and leveled an unimpressed stare at the other.

"I'm not sure if it's because of your current health, but," he leaned his elbows on his knees, effectively coming closer to the other. "I couldn't understand when you explained me how you got yourself sick. What happened?"

"Oh" noticeably relieved, the detective's shoulders slumped. "Well, I had to walk all the way home from the station yesterday, and while walking, a car drove in a puddle. Too bad I was just there."

Kaito stared for full two-seconds. "Don't tell me you went to bed without having a shower."

"Then I won't tell you"

"Gahh, Shinichi!" the magician waved his arms desperately. "You're- I don't even have words for that." He then rubbed at his eyes, sighing.

"It's ok, I feel better now" he tried to soothe the other. "And- thank you, for, you know" he moved a hand, trying to convey what he was thinking.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't much."

"Why were you there anyway?"

"Ah, no particular reason- you didn't answer my texts so I got worried. Understandably so, I guess."

Shinichi stared at the other, silently reveling the fact that Kaito cared enough about him as to come over if he didn't have answers. His mind groggily supplied not giving answers more often.

He was just about to come up with something to say when his phone rang, making both boys blink. They looked at the ringing device on the nightstand, and the magician halted any attempt the other could have made as he picked it up. For some reason, he turned the speaker on.

"Hello, Ku-"

"Shinichi, are you still up solving cases again?" Ran's scolding voice echoed, and Kaito smiled apologetically as the detective rolled his eyes.

"Mouri-chan, excuse me, I'm not-"

"Oh?" The line went silent for a few seconds, as the girl seemed to ponder something. "Kuroba-kun?"

"The one and only. I'm taking care of Shinichi since he's sick" he started to explain, only to be cut again by Ran.

"I _knew_ it! That mystery-otaku, I'm sure he's been running after criminals until way too late or something. One day he'll end up falling asleep in the middle of the road, I swear-"

"Mouri-chan, calm down please, he's already getting better, and I assure you I'll make sure he doesn't get out of bed until he's capable of standing up without having his head spinning - Oi, Shinichi, what did I just say, stay in bed" he scolded as he noticed the other was wanting to stand.

"But Kaito, let me talk to Ran please-"

"Not now, I'm having a conversation here"

"With _my_ phone" Shinichi frowned, and the magician _tsk_ ed, putting the phone farther away from the detective.

"Irrelevant - hey, _Shinichi_ , stay put!"

"Kaito, give me that phone-"

"Nope~"

Their banter was cut short when a crystalline laugh echoed through the phone they were arguing about.

"Mouri-chan?" the magician asked, sending a curious look at the device. "Hey!"

"Hah!" Shinichi smirked as he stole the phone from the other's grip and he cut the speaker. "Ran? Ran, it's me- what? Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"It's just that you two were so cute" the smile could be heard in her voice. "How long has it been since you started calling each other by your given names?"

"A-ah, that's, it's..." a blush spread on his cheeks, and he could feel Kaito's gaze on him, which did not help lessen it.

"Anyway, is it true, you feel better already?"

"Yes, I really do" he breathed, relieved that she changed the subject.

"That's great, I was really worried, you know, you were really pale and I could tell you didn't pay attention in class today. I'm glad that Kuroba-kun was here to take care of you."

* * *

o.o.o

* * *

Kaito sat, silently watching the detective as he talked with Ran. Since he didn't hear the other end of the conversation, he wondered what they could be talking about. For sure Shinichi's childhood friend had to be worried about him, if he had been as groggy as when he had finally reached his home... It was a wonder why she hadn't appeared or called earlier.

He hadn't tried to take the phone back, after all, Shinichi had been right, it was _his_ phone and Kaito didn't technically have any right to use it.

So he rested his chin on his palm and let his eyes wander on the other's face. His skin was very pale, though an adorable blush was coloring it, and it was still glistening with the tiniest bits of sweat. His eyes, while still a bit foggy, were of a perfect shade of blue, and Kaito often found himself drowning in their depth.

His observation then migrated to the detective's mouth. His rosy lips moved confidently as he talked to Ran, hints of teeth now and then, and his tongue sometimes slipping out to wet his lips... Oh, how he wanted to cross the distance between them and just kiss him senseless.

Of course wanting to kiss him while the other was asleep had been a terrible idea, and he still wondered why he did it. He would probably wonder for the rest of his life.

Lost in thoughts, the magician did lose the thread of Shinichi's conversation and only noticed the call had ended when the detective put it on the nightstand with a _thud_. He blinked and rose his eyes to meet the other's. Shinichi was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Kaito?" he asked tentatively, and the other, for an unknown reason, felt like he had been caught red-handed.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Don't you have to go home? Won't your mom be worried?"

"Don't you worry about my mom, she's out of town" he smiled. "Worry about your health instead" he reached up and poked Shinichi in the chest. "Anyway, what did Mouri-chan say?"

The detective seemed to fidget. "Ah, she - she said I have to rest" his sapphire eyes looked away while the blush on his cheeks darkened, and Kaito absently wondered why.

"Really?" he tilted his head. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll watch over you"

"You- you don't have to. You can go home, you know - ah, I'm not sending you away, it's -"

Kaito chuckled, stopping Shinichi's rambling, and sent him a soft gaze. "I know, I know"

His body moved on autopilot as a hand reached up to push some of the detective's bangs aside, forcing the rest of his body to lean toward the other. He then lingered on his face, his palm gently cupping Shinichi's cheek, sensing how the skin burned under his touch.

His indigo orbs searched the other, sapphire eyes opening wider by every passing second as the detective took note of what was actually happening - something even Kaito, who was the one doing it, wasn't quite aware of.

"K-Kaito...?" he whispered, afraid to break the spell but he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as the magician leaned closer and closer to him.

"Yes, Shinichi?" he answered in a whisper, and he was now so close that his breath ghosted over the detective's lips. Said detective swallowed nervously.

"I - You... What are you doing?"

Kaito's body stopped getting closer, and Shinichi was torn between feeling relieved or irritated by it. After a full second of stillness, while both of them were pondering whether or not to move, and where to go, the detective's brain made the decision to lunge forward and press their lips together, effectively startling the magician.

But the sudden movement sent Shinichi's world spinning and he pulled back, reaching up to press a hand on his forehead. Kaito didn't move until a soft whine escaped the other's lips and he started, panic rising in his chest.

"Are you alright? Oh god it's my fault, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Kaito" he groaned, "I'm not dying... yet"

"Hey! You're still sick and you have to rest, so lay down and sleep, will you?" he scowled, and Shinichi let a bored "hai, hai" before slowly lying down.

The magician sighed, pulled the blanket up to Shinichi's chin and dampened a fresh cloth before putting it on the other's forehead. His hand traveled down the detective's cheek before retreating.

"Sleep tight, Shinichi. I'll watch over you."

* * *

 **Omake**

"Jeez, Kaito, I can't believe you caught a cold"

"Hey, you should have -cough- kept your microbes to yourself -cough cough- it's not my fault!"

"Yes yes, of course. I'm not the one who kissed a _sleeping_ sick person"

"You're still not over it? -cough cough- I apologized like, a thousand times already! And it's not like you would -cough- have minded if you had been awake."

"I find you're quite energetic for a sick person. I guess I'll leave you then"

"Hey, wait -"

Shinichi turned around just in time to see his boyfriend half-crawling out of bed. He sighed.

" _Kaito_. Stay in bed"

"Not if you leave me~!" he whined, but the effect was lost when a fit of coughs halted him mid-whine.

"Ugh. I'm just going to fetch the medicines. I'll be back in a few."

"... Right"

o.o.o

Later, as he watched the sleeping face of the magician-turned-boyfriend, Shinichi completely understood why Kaito had kissed him while he was out. Or, he thought he did, at least, as he leaned forward to steal a kiss.


End file.
